Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo
by 0Danny0
Summary: shikamaru pensa no que sente por sakura...sim sentimento forte...[songfic..ra quem nunca pesou nles dois juntos LEIA pra descobrir...]dedicado a S2 Inochan S2..


Naruto:_Infelizmente não me pertence o/ se fosse meu eu nem sei o que faria com ele_.

-'personagem falando'

_"pensamento"_

**'música'**

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Preciso dizer que te amo**

Deitado na grama do grande campo, shikamaru estava fazendo o que ele mais gostava de fazer...olhar as nuvens!!.

"_sakura...Espera...por que eu etou pensando na minha companheira de time?_".Shikamaru se pergunta.É , faz tempo que tem tido esses pensamentos em relação ah sua colega ANBU.Sim ela se tornou forte, se tornou ANBU e era sua companheira de time junto com naruto.

-Sakura... –Se pegou chamando o nome da flor de cerejeira.

Eles com o tempo ficaram amigos, muito próximos,ela contava seus medos ,dores , desejos e coisas de amigos assim como ele fazia o mesmo.

**Quando a gente conversa**

**Contando casos, besteiras**

**Tanta coisa em comum**

**Deixando escapar segredos**

**E eu não sei que hora dizer**

**Me dá um medo, que medo**

Eles tem tanto em comum , as vezes deixam escapar algo como um segredo escondido.

**Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo**

**Te ganhar ou perder sem engano**

**E eu preciso dizer que eu te amo**

**Tanto**

"_sakura,te amo quero te dizer isso ,te ganhar ou perder sem engano, eu preciso dizer isso ,tanto_".-Pensa observando as nuvens e se ajeitando na grama fofa.

E até o tempo passa arrastado

Só pra eu ficar do teu lado

Você me chora dores de outro amor

Se abre e acaba comigo

E nessa novela eu não quero

Ser teu amigo

"_o tempo passa bem divagar quando estou com você,só pra aproveitar o momento...Muito problemático ...mas não gosto quando você vem chorando de saudades pelo sasuke_". – Em sua mente vem a 'foto' de sakura sorrindo pra ele.

"_Acaba logo comigo, fale tudo o que tem o que falar...Não quero só ser seu amigo sakura!!_"

**É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo**

**Te ganhar ou perder sem engano**

**Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo, tanto**

"_te amo muito sakura...tenho de arranjar confiança e muita coragem pra te dizer apenas 3 palavras que não consigo mais segurar em mim_". – Fecha um pouco os olhos, segundo depois abre novamente. Murmura um 'porblemático'.

**Eu já nem sei se eu tô misturando**

**Eu perco o sono**

**Lembrando cada riso teu**

**Qualquer bandeira**

**Fechando e abrindo a geladeira**

**A noite inteira**

_"Nem sei mais o que sinto...Sempre perco o sono só pra lembrar de teus risos e sorrisos...Em casa espero o telefone tocar só pra conversar, ouvir tua voz.De madrugada perco o sono só pra poder pensar mais em você_" – Cora ao ter tal pensamento.

**Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo**

**Te ganhar ou perder sem engano**

**Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo, tanto**

"_sakura...espero poder dizer pra você o quanto sinto por você .Meu coração fica tão feliz com você...Sem você é tão problemático sakura!!_" – Acaba por dormi ali mesmo ((uuuuuhhhh que fofooo xDD)).

* * *

Algum tempo depois...

Foi abrindo de Leve os olhos e se depara com duas pedras verdes vivas o chamando.."_ah que doce voz_"

-Shika-kunnn acordaa – Falou manhosa.

-Fala problemática!- Falou em tom de brincadeira.Seus olhos não deixaram de captar um corado em sua face delicada.

-Oh shika!! Tem que parar com isso !! – Falou em tom de brincadeira,fez cara de raiva.

Ele pega em sua bochecha corada com uma das mãos.((ele já levantou)) Ela cora mais ainda.

" _Eu rajei uma coragem sakura,so de te olhar ah sinto queimando...que problemático é amar!_" – Pensou aproximando a sua face com a da sua companheira de time.

-shika...o ... o qu-que você vai fazer...? – Corando ao ver ele se aproximar de si. "q_ue ...shika...te amo.. é isso ? é isso o que sinto por ele...? minha mente está tão confusa!_" – Sakura não conseguia se mexer ,o único movimento feito foi colocar sua mão delicada mente na nuca do rapaz.Aproximando suas faces.De olhos fechados .

-Te beijar...Sakura- Falou roçando seus lábios.-Mas antes disso sakura..- Ela abre seus olhos e encontra as bolas de cristais pretas de shikamaru.-Te ...amo.

-shi-shika...- Não terminou a frase por que foi beijada de súbito por shikamaru.Quando se viu beijando seu melhor amigo por assim se dizer, sentiu aquele corar que nunca mais tinha tido desde...sasuke.

Abraço o pescoço dele.Ele abraçou sua cintura.Ficaram ali se beijando até o bendito fôlego acabar...

Se separaram ofegantes e muito corados.

-Também ...te amo shikamaru...-Falou indo beija-lo novamente.Ele correspondeu na hora.

""_tomara que o tempo...fique aqui comigo e que ele demore bastante ,só para eu aproveitar mais essa sensação de beijar quem eu amo...Tomara que dure a vida toda."_

* * *

**_Acabouuuuu ;D_**

**_Eu nunca vi uma fic deles e numavi um fanart tbm ._**

**_musica de Cazuza. preciso dizer que te amo  
_**

**_Eu agradeço a Nicolle (S2 Ino-chan S2) que me audou nessa fic_**

**_Te dollu menina ;D_**

**_Bjus e reviews!!_**


End file.
